1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to bedspread holders for use with footboardless beds, specifically to a holder for bed coverings having several hollow tubes which are placed between a mattress and box spring, an identical number of poles each of which is slidably inserted into one of the hollow tubes, each pole also being attached to an elongated vertical end piece so that the mattress, the vertical end piece and the poles define a storage space for bed coverings adjacent to an unencumbered edge of a bed, preferably at the foot of a bed. Applications may include, but are not limited to, use for supporting bedspreads, comforters, blankets, bathrobes, other clothing, extra pillows, and sheets.
2. Description of Prior Art
Bedspreads are known to be used as a decorating element in bedrooms and many bedspreads are made from expensive fabrics which tend to wrinkle and become easily soiled when not properly cared for. It is known to have bedspread holders for use with footboardless beds which help to keep bed coverings neatly stored and clean when not in use on a bed. The holders also keep extra bed coverings close-at-hand for use when a person becomes chilled while laying in bed, may be used for temporary placement of bathrobes, other clothing, and extra pillows, and may be used to keep bed coverings made out of slippery material from falling off of the end of a bed at night and onto a floor where pets may lay on them or where someone may trip over them. There appear to be several types of bedspread holders, those that have a rod or tube over which bed spreads may be draped, those which define a space between the holder and a mattress for placement of bed coverings, those which create a platform on which bed coverings may be placed, and those which lift bed coverings into a canopy position overhanging a bed.
The invention in U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,256 to Du Boff (1975) discloses a bedspread holder and clothing valet over which bed coverings may be draped. The Du Boff holder has two U-shaped frame members pivotally connected to each other at their ends and a locking mechanism to secure the two U-shaped frame members in a fixed position relative to each other. During use, one of the U-shaped frame members is inserted between a mattress and box spring and the other U-shaped frame member moved to an upwardly depending position. A disadvantage of the Du Boff bedspread holder is that bed coverings are hung over the upwardly depending frame member and time must be taken to fold bed coverings prior to placing them over the frame member or the bed coverings are likely to drape on the floor where pets may lay on them or where they may pose a safety hazard and cause someone to trip over them.
The invention in U.S. Pat. No. 3,435,469 to Fricke (1969) discloses a collapsible bedspread holder which provides a platform onto which bed coverings may be placed. One part of the Fricke holder is placed between a mattress and a box spring, a second part is horizontally positioned at the foot of the bed, and a third part functions as a leg support for the second part. A disadvantage of the Fricke holder is that since it has a flat upper surface, and not a defined space for containing bed coverings, bed coverings which are likely to fall off of the end of a bed are also likely to fall off of the upper surface of the Fricke holder and land on the floor where pets may lay on them and where someone may trip over them. The invention in U.S. Pat. No. 3,518,706 to Crippen (1970) discloses a bedspread support which has a drive mechanism to lift bed coverings on a support frame into a canopy position overhanging a mattress. Although the Crippen support may prevent a bedspread from becoming wrinkled, it has the disadvantage of being complex in design and more expensive to use.
The prior art known to be most closely related to the present invention is the bedspread storing apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,426,800 to St. John (1995) which creates a defined space between the apparatus and the mattress for containing bed coverings. The St. John apparatus comprises a pair of L-shaped members having elongated horizontal portions which are placed between a mattress and box spring during use. A vertically extending short portion on each L-shaped member is attached to a vertically disposed cross slat. The St. John apparatus also has at least one horizontal cross slat positioned adjacent to each vertical section across the horizontal portions of the L-shaped members. One disadvantage of the St. John apparatus is that to extend it away from the foot of a bed, the elongated horizontal portions of the L-shaped members must be moved along the inside surfaces of the mattress and box spring. With repeated movement the inside surfaces of the mattress and box spring covers are likely to become torn or chafed. It is not know to have a holder for bed coverings comprising several hollow tubes positioned between a mattress and its box spring with a pole slidably inserted into each of the hollow tubes, one end of each pole also being attached to an elongated vertical end piece so that the mattress, the vertical end piece and the poles define a storage space for bed coverings and expansion of that storage space involves a sliding movement of each pole within a hollow tube, and not direct sliding contact of each pole with the mattress and box spring covers.